


A leaf turned

by Hectatess



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, One Shot, Past Abuse, Redemption, hanky alert, mentioned illness (cancer), mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: He is happy. His life is on track and his past buried deep.Until that day. Gabriel has to come clean to his partner, accept his past and make things... better.Or how a letter, a visit or two and thanksgiving can completely change your life for the best.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester background, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714900
Kudos: 21





	A leaf turned

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... it has been a while since I wrote for the GMC. I hope you guys can forgive me.  
> Please enjoy the story, and with that, I do advice you to READ THE TAGS.  
> Fair warning... I shed a few tears writing it!

  
The wind was crisp, clinging to his bones, but he continued forth with a grin as the leaves crunched under his feet. The crops that filled the rolling fields in his sight were ripening and the colours of fall were making it seem like fire was dotting the otherwise green scenery.

A soft ‘bing’ snapped him out of his daydreaming. Pulling out his phone, he chuckled. If he let it go, odds were a call was gonna follow. With a playful smile, he waited. Sure enough, within minutes, he phone came alive in his hand. “Hello gorgeous!” he chimed as he picked up. 

“You know you’re a dick, don’t you?” The melodic voice stirred longing inside him. Longing for slow, soft kisses and snuggles beside the fire, for long winter nights in which there was no-one but them. “Hmm,” he hummed in reply. “Why am I this time, my sugarplum?”

“I know you were waiting for me to call.” He blinked, and surreptitiously glanced around. “Oh? How do you know? Can you see me?” Soft chuckles came from the speaker. “Maybe...or maybe I saw those check marks change colour. One way to find out is to get your fine ass home. If I’m here, I might just have a treat for you.” 

Without any indication, the call got cut. He licked his lips. Damnit all… now he was longing in a different way. Now all his longing was to get home and into those warm arms. He turned around and walked through the fiery orange copse of sugar maples that shielded his fields from the road. This time the crisp sound of the leaves didn’t make him grin. That was all on the person he was going home to.

He drove the four miles home with a smile and it only widened when he saw the blue pick-up at the entrance to their drive. It was like Fall had decided to give all her best and display it in the bed of the out of commission truck. Pumpkins, pots of yellow and golden mums, picnic baskets and an array of enticing and inviting bits and bobs were telling the onlooker to relax and enjoy the last fine days of the year. 

He parked his own truck next to the black Chevy in front of the house and jumped out. He took the back door, slamming the screen door open and stomping in, throwing his jacket on a chair. “Ok, I’m here. Tell me if you’re spying on me,” he demanded sternly, but his mouth twitched and his eyes twinkled. “Heya, Gabriel. Good to see you. How was your day?” The words were delivered deadpan, but Gabe could see the mirth in those almond shaped eyes. 

He slumped. “You’re such a hard one to fool, Sammich.” Sam chuckled and got up from the rough, wooden table, which was littered with his legal notes and legislation books. “I just know you so well, sugarlips.” He pulled Gabriel close and kissed him softly on the mouth. “Missed you today, my love,” Sam cooed softly. Gabriel hummed onto his lips and sighed. “I noticed. You made the fall set-up for the drive.” That got him a hug and a kiss to his temple. “I did, but that isn’t the surprise. Here.” He pushed an envelope at Gabriel. Gabriel blanched. “No. I’m not opening that,” he objected. It was a heavy parchment envelope and the handwriting was a neat, almost too neat, cursive. Sam sighed. “Gabriel,” he started, but Gabriel shook his head. “This better not be my treat, Sambrosia. I’m not at all thrilled by it,” he stated, arms crossed over his chest.

“Gabriel, sugar, of course it isn’t. I just thought you wanted to see the mail first. My treat is this: Dean came over, and dropped off a pecan pie.” That had Gabriel perk up. “Dean-bean baked? You’re joking?” Sam shook his head, long, soft locks swishing around his cheeks. He walked to the kitchen and returned with a beautiful pecan pie. Gabriel moaned. “Oh sweet popsicle sticks… Your brother is just the best.” Sam smiled, but withdrew the pie from Gabriel’s reach. “You open that envelope and read. Then you’ll get your pie.”

Gabriel whined, but recrossed his arms and set his jaw. “No. I’m not going to. You can burn it for all I care.” Sam drew him into his warm embrace and sighed. “Gabe… why are you being so weird about it? It looks like an invite. Maybe it’s a wedding. Or a funeral? Who do we know that could send such a fancy thing?” Gabriel snuggled in the warmth of his husband’s arms. “Can we leave it? I don’t wanna talk about that thing.” Sam took his chin between his thumb and finger. “What is so wrong about that letter, card… whatever it is?” Gabriel suddenly pushed away and turned around, grabbing his jacket. “Shut up about it, Sam. Just… don’t.” He donned his jacket and strode off, screen door slamming again. Sam blinked at his retreating back. “What in the world?”

How? How had _that_ card ended up on _their_ table? He’d been so careful. Not standing out, paying off the mortgage every month, not buying excessively expensive stuff in one go. Sam didn’t know any better than that Gabe worked hard and was frugal. Which was both true, but not the whole truth. Gabe sank on a bale of hay in the stable, the warm scent of Reynard, the sturdy, bay gelding and Briar the dapple grey mare, helping him relax a bit. He knew he shouldn’t, but that hidden treasure sure was tempting. He dug it up and smiled. Golden, inviting, and luring him with all it got. He gave in.

The light hurt, when the stable door bounced open and a flustered Sam was stepping in. “Gabriel? Gabe?! Oh Gods! There you are! You never came home last night and… wait.” He took him in, the disheveled hair, the scrunched up face. “Have you been… drinking? Gabriel...” Sam sank into a squat. “Hon… is it really that bad?” Even squatting, Sam towered over Gabe, who was sitting flat on his ass on the floor. He squinted up at his big husband, his tousled hair falling in stray locks around his face. “I’m sorry, Sammykins. You shouldn’t have to put up with me.” Sam’s usually kind and open face closed off and hardened. “You’re right. This isn’t right. Not for you, not for me, not for us. But don’t you dare tell me what I should or shouldn’t do. I love you, and you should respect my decision to marry you.” 

“I… UGH. I wish I had a way to undo this. Rewind to yesterday and erase all this. I’m happy, Sambrosia. Why must my past come along and ruin it?” Sam smiled sadly. “I don’t know, Gabe. But I do know that you make me happy too, and that should be enough. Past be damned. Want some greasy breakfast?” Gabe heaved. “Oh for the love of Loki… No. Just toast, please…” Sam chuckled and helped him to his feet. “I didn’t open it, Gabriel, but it is still there. And since we’re legally married, I can open that thing too. So one way or another.. we’re opening that.” Gabe hung his head with a groan. “UGH! Fine...with Dean-o raising your ass… he rubbed off on you, Samwise. Not sure I like it.” Sam just chuckled and rubbed Gabe’s back. “I got water and Tylenol at the ready, Sweetcakes.”

Inside Gabriel gingerly ate his toast, which churned his stomach, since that envelope was staring him in the face. Once his stomach calmed down and the Tylenol was working, Sam held out the envelope. “You wanna do this, or shall I?” Gabriel swallowed a dry throat. “I… I got it.” He took the parchment from Sam and ripped it open. A card and a folded paper fell out. Gabe knew those cards. He’d seen them every year, until he’d had enough. Instead he picked up the simple notebook page. In the same cursive that adorned the envelope, a neat little letter was written.

_“Gabriyel, большой брат,_

_I do hope this is you. I think I saw you, leaving the farm today._

_You roughly look the same, but much happier._

_I know I have no right to ask you anything, but I miss you._

_The years have passed and I have never stopped looking for you._

_How did I find you, you ask?_

_Remember baby cousin Samandriyel? He has grown too. After a big fight, the kid has left his parents house and is currently studying at KU. He has a part-time job at Midland Farm Store, to help pay the bills.”_

Gabe looked up. “What? I know every kid that works there. There is no Samandriyel or Sammy, or Sam that works there.” His own Sam blinked his beautiful eyes at him and sipped his coffee. “Read, maybe it gets explained.” Gabriel sighed and looked at the paper again.

_“He changed his name, like you. You may know him as Alfie._

_Don’t be angry at Alfie. He saw me after you left. He knows how much I miss you. Please, please, consider coming over for thanksgiving this year. Bring your partner. Mother is very ill and might not live to see Christmas. I will take care of your horses for the duration. If not, please allow me to stay in touch._

_Love, Kastiyel, маленький брат”_

Stunned, Gabe looked up at Sam. “Alfie… Alfie is Samandriyel? And… and… Sammy… what do I do?” Sam pulled him in a loving hug. “You always liked that kid, Gabe. You even wondered why him more than Dennis, or Mariah. So...now you know. And the rest… well, it would help if I knew who this Kastiyel is, and why he spelled your name like that, what we are invited to exactly, and what ever happened for this to be such an issue.”

Just as Gabe was opening his mouth to start explaining, the door slammed open. “Did you fi… you found him.. Thank the great Gods of Pie.” Gabe hung his head. Of course. “Hey Dean-o. Guess Sammykins was really worried, huh?”

His brother in law scoffed. “Worried? Bloody panicked more like. You good?” Sam shrugged. “Not sure. Gabe was about to explain a lot.” He turned to his husband. “Mind if Dean hears it?” Gabriel sighed. “Yeah… That’s fine. Here, bucko. Read it. Then I’ll talk.” He saw Dean’s plush lips move minutely as he read, his green eyes growing worried, then curious. Gabe sighed. “Kassi is my baby brother…” he started, as memories started rising.

**“Gabey! Catch me!” The dark-haired, blue-eyed boy that called out to him ran halfway down the large stairwell,and launched himself right at Gabriel, who barely caught him. “Kassi…”he admonished. “Don’t do that! One day I might not catch you.” The boy chuckled. “You’re my bol'shoy brat. You’ll always catch me.” Gabriel sighed as he lowered the ten year old to the floor. “I’ll sure as hell try,” he hummed. “Gabriyel! Language!” a stern voice snapped. “Sorry mother.”**

The memory faded to another.

**“You filthy degenerate! You dare come back here, after what Mikhail saw you do to that… Balthazar?” his mother shrieked. Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Oh for crying out loud! It was just. A. Kiss. I am twenty, mother. I can kiss whomever I wish.” His mother had frozen. “You damn well cannot! In this house we only kiss nice girls and live according to God’s law. How about Kali? She was nice. Pretty too.”**

**Gabriel scoffed. “A black widow is pretty too, mother. I have no interest in her. That perky redhead down the road though…” His mother spat a hiss. “Chah! That McCleod girl? Rowena? She’s is never good enough! You’re a Krushnik… you should not mingle with her ilk.”**

**Rolling his eyes, Gabriel dropped his head back. “Listen to yourself, mother! You cannot decide how I live my life. I’m done with that. I’m getting my stuff and leaving. You don’t want a filthy pan-sexual like me to befoul the family name, do you? Don’t worry. I won’t.” He turned and ran up the broad stairs and into his room.**

**A soft noise had him stop stuffing his clothes in a bag. When he turned around, he got caught in a cobalt stare. “Gabey…” Gabriel’s heart shattered. “Kassi… malen'kiy brat… I’m sorry…” His brother, for all his eighteen years, nodded gravely, understanding. “You’re really leaving. Why?”**

**Gabriel bit his lip. For once he wasn’t joking or messing about. “Because mother doesn’t like that I am pan-sexual. That means that I don’t care what gender you are, were or prefer to be. I see the content, not the packaging. Our dick brother Mikhail saw me making out with Balthazar Devine and squealed on me. You probably heard mother. She thinks I’m degenerate. I’m sorry Kassi. I can’t live a lie. I wanna date whomever I want and maybe marry them too. See ya around, kiddo.” At that he grabbed his three duffles and left, never to return.**

“Geez… harsh.” Dean breathed, and Sam hugged Gabe close. “Sugar… you did the right thing, my love. But maybe you can make amends. Let your mother die in peace.” Gabriel shrugged. “I don’t know, my Sambrosia. I still despise her. For what she did to me, but also…” A knock came to the back door and Dean opened it warily. “Who the Hell are you, asshat?” he growled, but it lacked a certain venom, so Gabriel peered past his bulk. “Kassi? Oh my sweet candy apples! Kassi!” The dark-haired, blue-eyed man could only just steady himself when Gabe launched himself in his arms.

“Well… that answers my question,” Dean good-naturedly groused. “Better come in then.” The little tilt of the head made the blue-eyed man look adorably confused as he looked between Sam and Dean. “I… I hope I am not intruding.” Gabriel chuckled as the deep, gravelly voice of his baby brother made Dean widen his eyes, then gulp. “No, of course not. Come, have a seat. Can I make you a drink?” Sam offered kindly. 

“Ah,” Gabe’s brother smiled. “You are the partner. Hello. My name is Castiel. I Americanized it after I was legally an adult. I am still in touch with the family, although I have not told them I am more like Gabriel than they might like.” Gabriel chuckled and punched him on the arm. “Attaboy, Cassiebear. But how do you mean ‘more like me’?”

Castiel shrugged. “I… I found out that I’m equally indifferent to sexual orientation. If you’re hot, you’re hot.” He shot a quick glance to Dean at that. “Personality comes first though.” He smiled at Gabriel and then Sam. “Seems you found a keeper. He is cute and you can just tell he’s a good person by looking at them. Kudos to whomever raised him.” Gabriel glanced at Dean who suddenly looked very red and was staring at the floorboards. “Anyway, Gabriel, are you going to thanksgiving?”

Gabriel panicked and looked at Sam, who shrugged. “Your mother is dying, Gabe. Last chance to either make amends, or show her how happy you and I are.” Gabriel nodded, only half convinced. “And I will help Cas here with the farm,” Dean piped up, earning him a pondering head-tilt from Castiel. “What? This ain’t a one person job, Cas. And I got the experience.” Castiel licked his lips, and Dean swallowed hard. “No, Dean. I didn’t…” Castiel started, then faltered. “That wasn’t… I mean… Cas?” With a grin, Dean rubbed his neck. “Yeaahhh, sorry about that. It just… slipped out.” Castiel smiled and put a hand on his arm. “I like it.”

Gabe was fidgeting, watching Sam drive them to Vienna, Missouri. It wasn’t the most obvious place for his family to settle, but they had. The nearly 4 hour drive wasn’t doing Gabriel’s nerves any good. “Sweetheart, stop worrying,” Sam said, as they almost pulled up to the town. The house lay on the outskirts, banking the forrest. “If they’re being dicks, I’m just turning this thing around, and we will celebrate with our brothers. No skin off my nose, babe.” Gabriel heaved a big sigh. “You’re right, Sammich. I worry too much.” As they drove though town, Gabriel bit his lip. "If we're going to my family's for the holidays, there are some things I haven't told you."

With a resigned sigh, Sam turned to look at him briefly. “What? They’re raging homophobes? I gathered that.” Gabriel shifted in his seat. “No,” he replied, then waved at the ornate gates that blocked the entrance they were supposed to take. Sam stopped the car and gaped. “They’re filthy rich. I have my share. I squirreled away a lot, while I still lived here, knowing I wanted to leave one day, when I was just ten. I… I might have bought the farm with it, and a lot of the equipment.” Sam blinked, unimpressed. “And the monthly payment? Where does that go?” he demanded to know, arms crossed over his chest.

“Savings account in both our names. I… I just needed to know you wanted me for me, you know. I mean… look at me.” He indicated himself. “Not exactly Brad Pitt.” Sam sighed and unwound his arms. “I don’t want Brad. I want you. All of you. And you know it. You’re sexy, smart, devious and yet sweet. You tick all my boxes.” He kissed him sweetly and Gabe melted. “Still you could’ve told me after our honeymoon,” he smiled, when he broke the kiss gently. “I know… I was scared you’d hate me for lying. After a while it just didn’t matter anymore. I was happy and I don’t care about the money. You mad at me, sugarbear?”

Sam shook his head. “Nah, but now I can quit my fucking job, right? I hate working for Adler. I’d rather help you on the farm. I only did the whole law thing to make money, so you wouldn’t lose it.” Gabriel bit his lip not to let the tears spill. “You absolute gem… you… Geez, Sammykins… Just when I thought I couldn’t love you more…” He kissed him deeply, then sighed. “Ok, let’s do this.” He got out, walked to a numeric keypad on the pillar of the gates and soon enough, the big gates silently slid open. “Heh,” Gabe scoffed as he climbed back in. “Never changed the damned code. Idiots.” 

To say the house was opulent, was an understatement. It loomed over the driveway, imposing, cold, and Gabe hated every brick in it. They made their way up the stairs to the front door. Another keypad waited for them, and Gabe smirked as he pressed the keys. The lock clicked and a mechanical voice said: “Welcome, Gabriyel. It has been. Fifteen. Years. Five. Months and. Twenty. Days since you were here.” Sam regarded the keypad warily. “That… is creepy,” he stated. Gabriel shrugged. “Nah. That’s how controlling mother is.”

“How dare you set foot in here again!” an angry voice shouted. Gabriel merely glanced at the giant staircase and a sarcastic smile curled his lips. “Mikey… long time no see, brother. Why am I not surprised to find you here?” His brother, who had the same dark hair as Castiel, only with lighter blue eyes, glared at him. “It’s still Mikhail, and who is this with you?” With a winning smile, Gabriel turned, took Sam’s hand in his, their wedding rings clicking together. He kissed Sam’s hand and grinned. “Mikey, meet Sam, my husband.”

If Sam had thought Mikhail had looked shocked behind his angry mask, he had been wrong. The man paled to nearly see through and his eyes hardened even more. “You dare…” he started, but a harsh voice cracked through the air. “Mikhail! Prekrashchat!” Gabriel and his brother snapped their heads around. A stern looking woman stood at the top of the stairs. Dressed in a pristine pantsuit, her silver hair cropped short. Sam could see her knuckles whitening where she gripped the bannister. She was fighting to stay upright. Mikhail just glared, but Gabe dashed up, hugging her before her legs have out. “Mother…. I heard… what is it?” His mother actually smiled as she untangled herself. “Gabriyel… I see your brother found you. I’m glad. Come, please, bring your handsome husband along. We need to talk.” 

Once in her bedroom, with the door closed, she sank on the bed, carefully putting her legs up. “Hello. I am Naomi Krushnic, Gabriyel’s mother,” she kindly said, extending a thin hand to Sam. He gently took it and smiled at her. “Sam Winchester. The lucky guy Gabe was willing to keep in his life.” Naomi nodded with a small smile. “I think luck runs both ways here. You seem like a good man.” She turned to her son, who was worriedly checking out the array of medicines on the nightstand. “I regretted my harsh words the day you left, but pride is a cold teacher. I tried to do your brother better, but my teachings had already poisoned the minds of the twins, and I fear that drove him off as well.” She bit her lip. “I’m glad you don’t hate me, moy mal’chik. I feared my life would end before seeing your golden eyes again.” 

Gabriel rubbed his mouth, tears stinging his eyes. “Mamochka… I did for a long time, but… when I saw you, holding yourself so strong, to help me and Sam, I forgave you all. You’re sick… Cassie told me.” She shrugged. “Brain tumor. Maybe all my poisonous and prideful thinking grew it. Who knows? They tried everything, but it will not go. My only regret was that I could die without making amends with you. But you’re here, and I can rest now. You’re doing well? You don’t have any dire needs?” Gabriel took her brittle hand and kissed it. “No, mamochka. We own the farm, the horses and everything. And we still have money in the bank. All I need is for you to not suffer” His cheeks were getting wet, but he didn’t pay it any heed.

“Ah… moy mal’chik… At least you and Kastiyel turned out to be decent human beings. That's what I will be thankful for this Thursday. I’m leaving the house and one fourth of the money to the twins. Half is divided between you two. Do with it as you please. The other fourth I will donate to an LQGT… What was that name?” Sam smiled at her. She was trying so hard. “You mean LGBTQ, Mrs. Krushnic?” She answered his smile warmly. “Yes, that. Thank you, Sam. And please, call me Naomi.” 

She turned to Gabe again. “So. An LGBTQ charity of your choice. Although, I heard of this ‘Free Mom Hugs’ thing? Is that a good one?” Gabriel was now openly crying. “The best one you could have chosen, mamochka.” He looked at Sam, who was also sporting suspiciously shiny eyes. Sam read him, as always, and nodded his agreement. “We will donate our bit too. We don’t need it.” Naomi nodded. “I respect that. Gabriyel, may I give you a mom hug right now? To make up for all those you didn’t get?” Gabriel choked out a sob and wrapped her in his arms. “ I love you, mommy,” he whispered. “I love you too, baby boy,” she answered. 

They left her, as she instructed her lawyer about the change in her will. Sam carefully put his arm around Gabe’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, sugar. I wish we had more time with her. She seems to have become a nice woman.” Gabriel sniffled. “Yeah… totally turned a new leaf. Who’d have thunk, huh?” Sam kissed his hair as they reached the stairs. In the hallway downstairs, Mikhail was swirling some amber drink in an expensive looking, faceted glass. Next to him stood a blonde guy, with the same, cold eyes. “Well, well…” he drawled, his icy eyes darting from Sam’s hand on Gabe’s shoulder, to Gabe’s face, and ending on Sam. “Look what vultures came swooping in.” Gabriel stopped and swallowed hard. “Lukas,” he said, cold fear barely contained.

Sam stiffened. “Mr. Krushnic. Fancy meeting you here. Well,” he said, an unexpected happy note in his voice. “This is awkward. I’m sorry to say I cannot represent you any further.” The blonde blinked. “What? Why the Hell not? Just because my little brother pulled you in to try and weasel money from mommy-dearest, doesn’t mean you can’t work for me!” Sam calmly squeezed Gabe in the shoulder. He had this. “I’m afraid you misunderstand my presence. I’m not here as legal aid. I have told you, when you tried to make a pass at me at the office, that I am married. Gabe is my husband. Married for over 8 years. So you see, conflict of interest. I cannot be the one trying to get you out of the sexual assault charge.” He turned to his gobsmacked husband. “Sugar, how about we go home? I’m sure your mom will understand.” Downstairs the twins started yelling at each other. 

Gabe slumped in the seat of the car. They had told Naomi how Gabe did not want to be in the same house as the bickering twins. She had hung her head, and her voice was barely audible over the sounds of two grown men, fighting like toddlers. “I understand. I won’t hold it against you if you don’t come to the funeral. You know where I will be laid to rest. Come visit me in your own time.” Gabriel had hugged her as tight as he dared, and even Sam got a mom hug from her. “I’m sad we didn’t get to spend more time together, Sam. Maybe we meet again,” she had whispered to him. They had left, teary eyed but somewhat happy to have done this.

Now, Sam was silent, allowing Gabriel time to put everything in perspective. After half an hour, Gabe opened his mouth. “Sexual assault charge? A pass, at _you_? Damn, Lucifer is living up to his reputation.” Sam chuckled softly. “Lucifer? You’re joking, right?” Gabe shook his head. “Sorry, bucko. He got that nickname with reason. And not from either Cassie or me. The kids at school gave it, because he is an evil, manipulative bastard.” Sam whistled low. “Wow. I knew adult him is a dick, but he was like this as a kid too? Geezzz.” Gabe just shrugged, but happily leaned into the sideways hug Sam gave him. His eyes grew heavy and his head slid down a bit. For the remaining three and a half hours, he slept.

“Guys, we’re back,” Sam softly called, carrying his sleeping husband inside. No reply. He scoffed, and carried Gabe to their bed. Then he slowly backtracked to the kitchen. He smelled pumpkinpie, so Dean was baking again. He usually did that when either very happy, or very nervous. “De? Cas? You guys in here?” He cocked his head to listen, but again no reply. That was odd. Dean would never leave the premises with an oven on. He took his fleece lined coat and shrugged it on over his suit. The nights were getting colder. 

The lights in the stables were lit, and Sam made his way over there. “Dean?” he tentatively called. A rustling noise opposite the horses pens, made him turn around. “Oh good grief! Dean…” In the hay, Cas and Dean lay, partially undressed and very much asleep. Hickeys bloomed all over both their torso’s and they looked soft and happy. “Well what are the odds…” Sam smiled. He poked his brother. “Dude. Dean… Hey… Hey! Wake up, asshole.” Green eyes blinked open. “Oh fuck.” Sam couldn’t help it. He grinned. “Seems that ship has sailed. Be wise, Dean. Don’t run off. Give the man a chance.” Dean grinned, tightening the arm that lay around Cas’ shoulder. “Oh I was planning to. Cas is something else. I dunno, man. Like we have a bond.” Sam just smiled at seeing his big brother so obviously smitten. “Cool. Hey, how long should that pie take?” Dean cursed low. “Cas, babe… please wake up. My pie will burn.” Laughing softly, Sam left them to it, and rescued the pie.

The simple wooden table groaned under all the dishes that were loaded on its surface. Four men sat down around the bounty. Cas shyly peeked at Dean, who smiled back. “Do we say Grace?” he asked. Dean chuckled. “Good bread, good meat, good God, let’s eat! There. Done.” Cas laughed. “I guess not. But I do want to state what I am grateful for.” Gabe made a ‘Go ahead’ gesture and his brother smiled. “I would like to state that I am thankful for finding my brother, and by proxy, his husband and Dean. I am thankful to have found sort of a new family.” Dean saluted him with his water glass and cleared his throat. “I’m grateful to have found a boyfriend, cause that’s what I think you are, Cas. My boyfriend.” Sam chuckled. “Sap. I am grateful for meeting Cas and Naomi. I hope she does not need to suffer before finding her peace.” Dean, Cas and Gabe saluted with him. Gabriel sighed. “I am grateful for turning leaves. Literal and metaphorical. I’m glad I got to reconcile with my mother, and witness Sambrosia pull a fast one on Lucifer.” They drank. “Happy thanksgiving everyone.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Russian To English 
> 
> большой брат, bol'shoy brat- big brother
> 
> маленький брат, malen'kiy brat - little brother
> 
> Prekrashchat - Stop / desist
> 
> moy mal’chik - my boy
> 
> Mamochka - mommy


End file.
